phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Yiasial (Aura)
Description An aura which is not well known at all but it has caused great distress for it is an aura that was made by Yaffon to control Pokemon and that aura was used by organizations to turn Pokemon to their own wishes not relenting in their cause to conquer the world. But, Yaffon couldn’t fully control the aura at all for its implications that it had on the user. But in this world it comes around and forms around a Pokemon that has built up negative emotions around it and within itself and it will instantly corrupt the Pokemon that has it shutting out all the positive feelings and emotions of the Pokemon itself. The Shadow Aura is a mystery and it gives the Pokemon moves that will sooner or later drive the Pokemon insane from the inside and change its entire being unless the Pokemon is purified by Celebi or by rocks that are in distant corners of the world not easily gotten to but there are at least one on every continent. It increases the potentiality of all Pokemon who gets this aura but it corrupts them and makes them evil permanently unless it is reversed in time. All that can be done for a Pokemon permanently corrupted by this aura is killing the Pokemon. Through it is harder to do once the Pokemon controls a level twenty shadow aura. It is generally a very dark purple color that is usually hidden from view unless someone who can detect a shadow aura is present. That would be the case in the other world. This doesn't apply here as any Pokemon with an aura can see an activated Aura of another Pokemon. It is rare for one to be still happy or have positive emotions when one has the Shadow Aura. It is also rare for one to not be corrupted by it and still be pure. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Aura Level 1: (Starts with it) Shadow Blitz (charges at an opponent with a shadowy force) (Atk power: 40) (Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 2: Shadow Panic (Confuses the targeted Pokémon.) (Can refuse to get this but you won't get it until later if you do) (Shadow Panic cannot be chosen to be started with if Shadow Mist has been chosen to start with use the aura.)(Later Level: 8)(Accuracy: 90) * Aura Level 3: Shadow Mist (Decreases the evasiveness of an opponent.) (If you chose Shadow Panic then you cannot choose this yet) (Shadow Mist cannot be chosen to be started with if Shadow Panic has been chosen to start with use the aura.)(Later Level: 8)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 4: Shadow Wave (Aims a Shadowy Tackle at both opponents) (Atk power: 50) (Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 5: Shadow Hold (Stops the switching of the targeted Pokémon in battle.)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 7: Shadow Rush (Aims a Shadowy Tackle at an opponent.) (Atk power: 55)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 8: Shadow Shed (Eliminates moves such as Reflect and Light Screen.) (Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 9: Shadow Rave (Aims an attack at both opponents.) (Atk power: 70)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 11: Shadow Down (Decreases the DEF of opponents.)(If chosen)(If Shadow Sky is chosen than this one will never be learned)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 12: Shadow Sky (Damages all non-Shadow Pokémon for five turns)(If chosen) (If Shadow Down is chosen than this one will never be learned)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 14: Shadow Half (Halves the HP of all Pokémon in battle.)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 15: Shadow Fire (Aims a Shadowy Flamethrower than can Burn at an opponent.) (Atk power: 75)(Cannot choose Shadow Bolt or Shadow Chill if this is chosen) (Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 16: Shadow Break (Aims a Shadowy Strength at an opponent.) (Atk power: 75) (Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 17: Shadow Bolt (Aims a Shadowy Thunderbolt that can Paralyse at an opponent.)(Atk power: 75) (Cannot choose Shadow Fire or Shadow Chill if this is chosen)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 18: Shadow Chill (Aims a Shadowy Ice Beam that can Freeze at an opponent.) (Atk power: 75) (Cannot choose Shadow Bolt or Shadow Flame if this is chosen)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 19: Shadow Blast (Aims a powerful Shadowy blast at an opponent.) (Atk power: 80) (Shadow Storm cannot be learned if Shadow Blast is learned)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 19: Shadow Storm (Aims a powerful Shadowy blast at both opponents)(Atk power: 95) (Shadow Storm cannot be learned if Shadow Blast is learned)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Level 20: Shadow End (Aims a powerful attack that can recoil at an opponent.)(Atk power: 120) * Aura Level None (gained from the start): The more that the Pokemon delves into the power of the shadows, the easier it is to use the attacks and they become more powerful as they let the negative emotions rule them. (Accuracy: 80) Not gained (or used by PCs) * Shadow Apocalypse (Aims a gigantic wave that cuts across everywhere in a concentrated form of shadow energy)(Extremely powerful) (Atk power: 400)(Accuracy: 80)(Cannot be on a Pokemon.)(Bad guys only move) * Shadow Chaos (Causes a large array of status effects on all Pokemon in the given area which is very large. A bad guy only move.)(Accuracy: 80) Trivia * Pronounced: Ye-a-sal Category:Aura